Abel
This is the article for Abel. If you are looking for their Nobody see here: Blaxe. A simple man of Wonderland and a skilled puppeteer. A little odd at times but was loved all the same. Personality Abel was a kind man. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was usually all smiles. He would try to befriend anyone he met, whether or not they wanted him to. He had a fondness for children and would do anything to make sure that every child he met would have a smile on their face. Often he would give away a puppet he made, he could always make more. Abel was also very sensitive and got depressed rather easily. He would cry if the emotion was extreme, be it sorrow, anger, or even joy. He was also very intellegent and would often deceive passerbys in Wonderland. Usually he would only 'harm' these people if they were causing the other inhabitant grief. But most of the time he only just stole their wallets. Story Birth and Early Childhood Abel was not born in Wonderland. He was born into a small household in New York city, in 1893. He lived alone with his mother, Evelyn Snyder. Right before he was born, his father, Adam Taylor, had left. He refused to believe that the child was his, he was afraid of commitment. Eveyln was a seamstress and made decent money, enough to support herself and her son. With his black hair and brown eyes, Abel was the spitting image of his father. This caused his mother some grief, as she would constantl look at a locket with a picture of Adam, then look at her son. She often broke down into tears, and though Abel did not understand it, he would do all he could to cheer his mother up. He would often promise her that he would never leave like his father did. A few months after his fifth birthday, Evelyn took Abel with her to the market to get fresh groceries for the day. It had just rained and the dirty and bustling city was filled with puddles. Despite his mother's warnings, Abel tried to jump through each and every puddle, amused with how big a splash his tiny body could make. There was one last puddle before they entered the market, and of course he jumped through it. He jumped as high as he could and suddenly the puddle became too deep. Before he could shout, the water had gone over his head and he was falling down a hole into a strange land. Life in Wonderland When he first arrived in Wonderland, obviously he was terrified and home sick. For nights he just hid among the trees, crying and wishing for this 'dream' to end so he could go home to his mother. Eventually he got brave, and hungry, enough to wonder away from the large trees and explore wonderland. He was slightly wary of the strange creatures that crossed his path as he went deeper into the world. It a card soldier that helped him get use to Wonderland and told him how he'd be able to find food and make a small shelter. As the years went by, Abel grew into a true Wonderlander. Black and brown his hair and eyes were no longer. It looked as if the color had drained from him. His eyes had taken an albino-like pink and his hair a very pale blue. He had taken to making puppets for a living, remembering the joy they had once brought him as a child when he saw small shows in the parks. The money he got from the puppet shows he put on went towards building a proper home for himself. The house still stands to this day. Masquerade One day while he was walking through the forests, looking for ideas for new puppets, he had seen something colorful hiding under some gnarled roots. It turned to be a strange little puppet. Its only distinguishing features were a mask, feathered hat, and a cape. Abel fell in love with the cutie and took him home to clean him. It was after the puppet's joints were free of dirt that he saw that it could move! Masquerade then became Abel's good friend and partner in his shows. The little puppet didn't exactly take away the feeling of lonlieness, but it was a start. Jacky Admitting His Love Rejection. Insanity Another Puppet Disappearance A Horrid Nightmare It Was Real A Nobody When he first became a Nobody, the man was very confused at what happened. He could remember quite a few things, but the people in his memories had no faces and no names. The only thing he remembered was the name of a puppet that was close to him, but he didn't know what the puppet looked like. As he looked around the dark and twisted woods of Wonderland he came accross a rather curious looking marionette. It had no strings, one painted eye, one glass eye, one arm, crudely made wooden wings, and a twisted grin painted on it's mouth. It bore a weird, familiar, symbol. He, for some reason, felt close to the puppet for some odd reason and gave it the name 'Masq'. He feels like the puppet helps him cope for the loss of a friend. Category:Wholes